Beautiful
by Innyscent
Summary: Sirius likes to make his opinions known. RLSB, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** All I own are the words, and I don't even really own them. I just borrowed them from the dictionary.

**Warning:** slash (boy/boy love). If you don't like it, hit the back button.

* * *

When Remus walked into the dormitory he shared with his three best friends, freshly showered, he wore only trousers. His shirt-less state revealed lean muscles, and a network of scars that criss-crossed his chest, pale and shining in the light. His wet hair flopped into his eyes, which were a soft, molten amber, captivating and strangely beautiful.

Sirius Black stared at his friend, and couldn't make himself look away. Why hadn't he ever noticed before how..._attractive_ Remus was?

"Sirius? What are you staring at?" Remus asked, a strange expression on his face.

Sirius stared at him for another moment. "You know, Remus," he said thoughtfully, "you're kind of hot."

Remus gaped at him in surprise. Across the room, James burst out laughing, breaking the sudden silence.

"Er...Thanks, Sirius." Remus grinned awkwardly, blushing.

Sirius gave him a lop-sided smile in response, glad that his words hadn't been taken the wrong way. He didn't want people to jump to conclusions, after all.

-RLSB-

Two days passed, and not a word was spoken about Sirius' declaration-of-sorts – although Remus did occasionally cast him strange, confused glances. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred, unless you count Sirius dumping his girlfriend, which wasn't really that unusual. James pined after Lily, Peter tagged along, Remus read books, and Sirius watched Remus.

Every time he glanced at the tawny-haired bookworm, he was struck all over again by how utterly good-looking Remus was. It was amazing, how the sight of that beauty made Sirius' heart pound. Truly, Remus was the best-looking boy Sirius knew. No, scratch that – he was the best-looking _person_ Sirius knew; forget all those chicks with the boobs and the dresses and _way_ too much make-up.

"Sirius, would you please stop staring? You're distracting me." Remus looked pleadingly at Sirius, pausing in his reading.

"Sorry." Sirius continued to stare.

"Sirius!" Remus' voice was exasperated.

"Actually, Remus, you're not hot at all. You're beautiful." Sirius grinned, pleased with himself at this new discovery.

"Okay, mate, that's just weird." James dragged his eyes away from Lily (who was shooting him glares from the opposite side of the common room) and gave Sirius a strange look.

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever. I just thought I should let Moony know."

Remus was giving him the strangest look of all.

-RLSB-

That was when things started getting weird. (According to James, at least; Sirius thought everything was perfectly normal.)

"Mate, you haven't had a girl in over a week."

Sirius shrugged. "So?"

James rolled his eye. "You haven't even _kissed_ a girl in over a week!"

Sirius gave him a pointed glance, and repeated, "So?"

"So? You used to have a girl every day! At least every second day! What's gotten into you, mate?"  
Before Sirius could reply, Remus leaned over. "Shouldn't you two be taking notes?" he whispered, eyebrows raised.

"You'll lend us yours, won't you, Moony?" Sirius flashed him a smile.

"I shouldn't." Remus frowned at him.

"But you will." Sirius' smile grew wider.

Remus sighed in defeat and leaned away again, muttering, "I don't know why I bother." Sirius continued to watch him for a moment, the smile lingering on his face.

"Oi, mate!"

"Hmm? What?" Sirius turned back to James, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

Yes, things were definitely getting weird.

-RLSB-

That night, at dinner, a realization struck Sirius so hard he blinked, and stared, and blinked again. He was about to joyfully announce it to the world when he remembered all the strange looks he'd been getting from James, so he bit his lip and bided his time.

He didn't have to wait long.

"I'm going to bed," Remus said tiredly, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I think I might turn in, too," Sirius said casually.

James gave him another of those strange looks, and said nothing. Sirius followed Remus up the stairs to their dormitory, which was otherwise empty.

"Moony," Sirius said once they were alone.

Remus turned to face him, his gaze somewhat wary. "Yes, Sirius?"

"I was thinking, at dinner, and I've decided I'm in love with you," Sirius said solemnly.

Remus appeared shocked.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to return my feelings or anything. I just wanted you to know." With that said, Sirius turned away. He would spend the night pining for Remus, then tomorrow he would attempt to return to his usual date-and-ditch routine. He wasn't sure how successful this would be, but he was going to try, because he didn't want to bother Remus with the stares and glances and 'accidental' touches that he'd only just realized he'd been doing.

"Sirius, I..."

Sirius turned back to face Remus again. "Mmm?"

Remus smiled nervously. "I never said I didn't return your feelings."

Sirius stared at him for a long moment, his heart loudly demanding that he stop being such a dumb idiot and just kiss the gorgeous werewolf, dammit!

But he was too surprised to move, so it was Remus who initiated a kiss that was definitely, by far, without comparison, hands down the best kiss Sirius had ever experienced in his _life._ (And he'd experienced a lot of kisses.)

"You know, Sirius," Remus whispered, pulling away. "I think you're beautiful, too."

Sirius just grinned, and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not entirely sure I like this, but I thought I'd post it anyway. What do you think?


End file.
